Codename revenge: Saving Michelle
by JoMiSm
Summary: Q: What happens when you kidnap strike team Delta's favorite little girl? A: You run away from the angry Russian assassin who is about to murder you. Michelle gets kidnapped; sequel to Avengers Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**_And... Just when my 1st story ends, I get a new idea. This idea is alllllll me. :) You'll hate me. :)_**

**_Chapter 1: the kidnapping._**

* * *

Michelle started awake. _Something doesn't feel right..._ She silently got up, walking to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Michelle unsuspectingly opened the refrigerator door for a bottle of water. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Just outside the dim circle of light given by the refrigerator was...

Her scream was caught in her throat as she was tackled to the floor. "Agent-" she choked out.

A dark chuckle met her ears. "Yes, Michelle, not everyone at SHIELD is a good guy."

Her eyes widened. "Please..." She whimpered. That was all she had time to say as silvery duct tape was wrapped around her mouth, her hands tied with more of the same.

She didn't bother to fight back. There was no way she could beat a SHIELD agent twice the size of her.

She barely had enough time to cringe before a heavy boot made contact with her head. He knew exactly how to hit her so it would only knock her out.

He carried her easily down the stairs, past the disabled security cameras and out the back door. He dumped her in the back seat of an inconspicuous car. He drove away, unscathed, preparing for the storm that would hit when Natasha found out.

* * *

A frantic knock woke Natasha. She glanced at the clock, which said 6:45.

Six hours after Michelle's kidnapping.

Natasha opened the door. Michelle's father was shamelessly crying, signing frantically to Natasha.

_Michelle... Took Michelle..._ was all she could make out. Her blood froze.

"What?" She whispered.

_someone kidnapped Michelle! Find my daughter!_

__Natasha touched her earpiece. "Michelle?" She said quietly.

Michelle was still unconscious. When she had woken up, she had received another kick to her skull.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "I will find your daughter. " promised Natasha, shaking with rage. She knocked on Clint's door.

"What Tasha? It's not even 7 yet!" Complained Clint. He stopped when he saw the look of rage on her face.

"Michelle's been kidnapped. We need to alert Fury, then find her. Immediately. Number one priority. " said Natasha.

Did I mention she left something out?

Oh yeah. She is also going to _murder _the kidnapper.

They ran off, rushing to Fury's office.

Michelle's father leaned his head against a wall, his eyes closed, his face the perfect mask of pain.

_Why Michelle? Why my Michelle?_

* * *

**_:) oh yeah. I'm evil. :)_**

**_review. Don't you want to know what happens to sweet little Michelle?_**

**_-JoMiSm_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So... Whatdya think? :) I love_** **_Michelle! Stay strong, sweetie!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Natasha's secret gift_**

Clint and Natasha burst into Fury's office. Maria and Nick looked up, startled at the twin looks of rage on their best assassins faces.

"What-" started Maria

"Someone kidnapped Michelle." Said Natasha. Everyone in the room froze.

"Who-" began Maria again.

"I don't know." Growled Natasha. The little girl had no enemies- who would want to harm her?!

"How're we going to track her? It's not like she's a missing agent; we can't trace her earpiece." Said Maria.

"Actually..." Said Natasha.

Fury looked up at her sharply. "What?"

"Well, sir, I figured that by being so closely associated with us, she maybe put in danger. I gave her an earpiece that only connects to mine, Clint's and Maria's for an extreme emergency. " said Natasha quickly.

Fury blinked. How on God's green earth had she gotten that past him?

Suddenly, Natasha heard Michelle's terrified voice through her earpiece. "N-Natasha?" Was her hurried whisper.

While she had slept, Michelle's restraints had been changed. Now she was handcuffed with her feet chained to the car, but her mouth was left unrestrained.

"Michelle! Where are you?" said Natasha.

"I don't know." She whispered, looking around. "We're at a gas station. He's outside. When he comes back, he's gonna knock me out again. I'm scared, Natasha. I'm so scared." She said, her voice trembling.

"Its okay, Michelle, we'll find you. who's going to-" Natasha cringed, " -knock you out again?"

"He's coming back! He's a SHIELD-" Thats all Natasha heard before a muffled cry and a very loud THUMP!

Natasha cursed loudly. "Michelle? Michelle?!" She put her head in her hands. "It's a shield agent. " she muttered.

Fury was immediately on his laptop. "He has no earpiece." He growled. "I have Michelle's. it's on the move. Wait-" his eye narrowed as he typed something quickly. He swore loudly. "He's using a cloaking device; we won't be able to trace her from now on." His frustration was clear; he loved Michelle, not that he would admit it.

Natasha took a deep breath. "Where are they?"

"Virginia." Said Fury. Natasha stood and walked to the door. "Wait, we need a code name." Unfortunately, some SHIELD lines aren't secure; they need code names.

"Code name: revenge. " said Natasha, walking quickly down the hall.

Some rogue SHIELD agent was going to have Hell to pay.

* * *

**_Who else wants to murder my OC shield agent who abducted Michelle? _**

**_-JoMiSm _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am so ticked off at OC captor right now. DON'T HURT HER! *SOB* I know she is gonna get hurt cuz I wrote it! *sob!*_**

**_chapter 3: Fear itself_**

* * *

Michelle awoke silently in her jail cell of a car. She didn't open her eyes, vary her breathing, or move a muscle. Even so, she was brutally slapped across her face.

She blinked, grimacing. Her captor smiled. He truly is a monster.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." Said the cruel man, laughing horribly.

Michelle screamed out in pain as he injected something into her arm that burned like fire. When the pain subsided enough for her to barely think, she gritted her teeth, trying not to cry. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

Suddenly, she found it very hard to breathe. "What did you-" she closed her eyes in pain. "Do to me?" She whimpered.

Another cruel laugh reached her ears. "In ten days, you die. " he said simply.

"Natasha..." Whimpered Michelle.

Another cruel slap found its mark. "She won't find you. you'll die, then when she finds you too late, I'll kill her. " His eyes hardened. "And Clint."

Michelle finally caught up. "When did she reject you, lover boy?" She said, smiling.

He punched her so hard, she was knocked out again.

* * *

"Natasha."

Natasha shifted gears. "What, Clint?" They were speeding towards Virginia.

"Do you have any idea who took her?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Why would they take Michelle?" Wondered Clint.

Natasha's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Because of me."

* * *

**_Of course Tasha knows who did it. She is too awesome not to know. But now they have a deadline. Review if you want Michelle to live, hate the captor, or love cookies. _**

**_-JoMiSm _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wanna know his name? Wanna know his name? He is an oc, so it doesn't matter, but cha wanna know his name?!**_

_**Chapter 4: spy skillz**_

* * *

Natasha and Clint checked into the horrible motel.

With awesome wifi.

"What name did you sign in as?" Said Natasha, avoiding the question she knew Clint wanted to ask.

They made idle talk, not sure that the perimeter was secure, until they entered the room.

"I'll contact Fury to see the general location they were in." muttered Natasha, touching her earpiece. "Fury, I need information on revenge. "

A few moments later, Fury said "What do you need to know, Romanoff?"

"Approximate location of the last known sighting of Michelle."

...silence...

finally, fury said "within a five mile radius of your location."

That was very useful information, considering how few buildings were in their area.

"Within a five mile radius of our location." Said Natasha, relaying the info to Clint.

They both got on their phones, sitting side by side on the cruddy bed. They sat there silently, carefully surveying the area. Try had a wordless system that they followed, even when they were panicking inside.

"The perimeter is secure." said Clint.

"4 videos." said Natasha.

They each started on a film.

The only way to be completely sure that they hadn't missed anything was to watch each video several times, each time focusing on a different person or car. It was a very time consuming process.

Suddenly, out of sheer luck, Natasha noticed Michelle. Her breath caught as she zoomed in fully, watching carefully. Finally, Michelle turned sideways, looking around while talking to Natasha. She paused it.

"Clint." She said quietly. He looked over her shoulder. She unpaused it.

They watched the heart wrenching look of terror on Michelle's face as her captor walked up. Natasha gasped in fury when he repeatedly punched Michelle, even after she was unconscious. Now Michelle's face was a battered, bruised mess. Natasha watched carefully as she was driven away.

"The license plate is sw22030." Said Natasha quietly, committing it to memory.

"Tasha." Said Clint quietly. She nodded Once._ So it is him. "_Who is he?" He asked gently.

Natasha sighed. "He _was_ some nobody junior who kept hitting on me. He's lucky I didn't kill him. Then he climbed the social ladder... He kept pursuing me. It was really annoying." said Natasha, smirking. "I finally said that if he could beat me at hand-to-hand, I would go out with him." She paused. "I broke his pride and his heart."

Clint thought for a moment. "Niles Richards?" Natasha nodded. "And now..."

"He's taking revenge on my by taking Michelle." sighed Natasha. This is the exact reason that she doesn't get close to anyone. Suddenly, her inbox made a WHOOSH! Sound. She warily opened it. "It's a video."

"Is that..." Said Clint, pointing to the thumbnail. Michelle's unconscious face was o the screen. Natasha hastily clicked play.

"Hello, Natasha." Said Niles. His cruel smile filled the screen.

"Hello, you-" her voice trailed off as she muttered in Russian under her breath.

"I just decided to let you know that your mission has a time limit." He held up an empty syringe. "She has nine days left." he said, pointing the camera at the unconscious Michelle.

"Oh, excuse me." He said, setting the camera so they they could clearly see him and Michelle. Her eyes, wide with fear, had barely registered the room around her before another kick was delivered To her head. It found its mark with a sickening thud.

"Bye now." he said, smiling evilly again.

"We have to go. We have to go _now_. She has to have a concussion by now. He could _kill_ her!" Said Natasha hurriedly.

Clint stood up. "Agreed." They ran to the car together.

* * *

**_This is shortly after midnight, so it's the second day. :) _**

**_YOU SHALL DIE, NILES RICHARDS. YOU SHALL DIE AT THE HANDS OF AN ANGRY RUSSIAN ASSASSIN. _**

**_REVIEW IF YOU HATE NILES AND THE NAME NILES AND THE NAME RICHARD ARE BOTH RUINED TO YOU FOREVER. _**

**_-JoMiSm_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! So, this is going to be shorter than Avengers Christmas. *sigh* anyone got any ideas on what to do next? We've done Christmas and clintasha and kidnapping- oh my. **_

_**Chapter 5: Risks**_

* * *

"Romanoff, report. " said Fury tiredly. Dealing with the worlds many different crisis' without his best team was getting to him.

At the moment, Natasha was hacking security cameras via phone, looking for the car with the license plate sw22030. "Following the trail, sir." She said quietly, concentrating.

Fury didn't respond while Natasha continued to give Clint directions. "They took a left at the next intersection... And went to... _the airport? Doesn't that idiot know how risky that is?!" _Natasha watched the video, zooming in about 500%. "And _Their flight leaves in two minutes?!" _

Clint sped up.

"Dammit, _run, _Barton, _run_." Clint wasn't fazed, he knew Natasha had to do something to make herself feel like she was in control of something.

Natasha got there as soon as the plane took off. "Нет! Возвращайтесь с моей маленькой девочкой, черт бы тебя побрал!" Shouted Natasha, tugging at her hair.

She walked over to the ticket seller, asking in a quiet perfect British accent whether or not there were any more planes going to...Louisiana? Of course, she had to read the computer quickly to see where they went first, which the man had no idea about.

"Yes, ma'am, there is a plane going to a different airport in Louisiana." He said, making eyes at Natasha.

"I would like two," she said in a businesslike way. "One for me and one for my husband." She said, gesturing to Clint. Clint walked up behind her, assuming a possessive stance beside her.

The man sighed and gave Natasha the tickets with Natasha posing as Nancy Rushman, complete with an id and credit cards.

Natasha walked over to a seating area, talking softly with Clint. "Can't even use Natalie Rushman anymore, thanks to Ironman 2." She muttered. They sat down. "Louisiana? What's in Louisiana? "

"Big crowds." Mused Clint.

Natasha nodded thoughtfully. "We have-" she checked the ticket. "-Half an hour."

"Fury." Murmured Clint, pretending to be talking to Natasha lovingly. "They got on a plane. He won't be able to cloak her earpiece. Track them, please."

"Are they going to... Louisiana?" Said Fury.

Natasha whipped out her phone, putting it to her ear, pretending to talk into it. "Yes." She paused. "Why?"

"There are several islands near there where he could easily take Michelle and never be found. "

Natasha laughed, their code to Fury that she is seriously ticked off. "That would be useful on a map!" She said, still in an uncanny British accent.

"Well, they aren't exactly top priority, Agent Romanoff. When YOU run shield-"

"Where do you think she is?" Said Natasha, changing the subject so she could still keep up the phone facade for any nosy bystanders.

"Right now? On a plane headed for Louisiana." He gave them directions quickly to the airport Michelle would land at.

* * *

**_Half an hour later on a plane..._**

"Please, fasten your seat belts. " said the very annoying flight attendant.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's the least of our worries." she muttered.

"You should get some sleep, _Nancy." _Said Clint. **  
**

"Are you serious?" said Natasha apprehensively, still using her accent.

"Yes." He said. His voice got quieter still. "We won't be any use to anyone without any sleep. I'll keep lookout." he said, leaning back in his seat.

Natasha reluctantly sat back in her seat, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"We're married, remember?" Well, that's true in disguise and out.

Natasha sighed and leaned her head against Clint's shoulder. Her breathing shallowed and her shoulders relaxed, a convincing show for anyone on the plane except the person her head was on.

"Natasha, go to sleep." murmured Clint, far too low for anyone else to hear.

About five minutes later, Natasha gave in and fell into a light sleep.

Clint smiled and carefully watched the plane.

* * *

**_Half an hour later, Michelle's plane. _**

Michelle had woken up ten minutes earlier, confused at the makeup on her face. Now she was carefully analyzing the plane, trying to find a way to alert someone that she had been kidnapped- and that this man was dangerous.

Michelle stood. Apparently, Niles saw no threat in her going to the restroom. She walked away, keeping a natural face. With trembling hands, she locked the door.

"Please work." She prayed.

"Natasha?"

* * *

Natasha started awake to the quiet sound of Michelle's voice coming through her earpiece. "Michelle?" She whispered.

Michelle's voice trembled. "Where are you guys? Are you okay?"

Clint listened carefully on his comm as Natasha walked into the restroom. "We're fine. We're on your trail. Do you know where he's taking you?"

Both Clint and Natasha cringed at her shaky sigh. "I don't even know where the plane is going. Natasha, you guys can't come. He's going to kill me anyways, and he wants revenge on you and Clint."

Natasha said "Sweetheart, I know. But you're not going to die. We will find you."

As Michelle opened her mouth to speak, an insistent knocking interrupted her. "I have to go. Please be careful. I love you."

Natasha sighed. "I love you too, Michelle."

Natasha walked back to her seat. "We have to find her." she murmured, picturing the sweet girl being tortured or murdered on a secret island.

"We will." said Clint. Though he was not sure if they'd find her in time...

* * *

**_Yep, I'm evil. What will happen to Michelle? Will they find her in time? What the heck has Maria Hill been doing this whole time? What have the Avengers been thinking? You may or may not find out in the next chapter._**

**_review!_**

**_-JoMiSm _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! So! I loooooove y'all! I hate niles!**_

_**Chapter 6: Tony knows**_

* * *

**_The helicarrier_**

"Maria!" Yelled Tony Stark.

Maria Hill rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"Maria, where the hell are Nattie, Clint and Michelle?!" He Shouted.

Maria whipped around, grabbed his shirt, and shoved him into a chair in an unused conference room.

"I'm not leaving until-"

She slapped his face. "Let me _talk, _you idiot! Michelle's been kidnapped. _Natasha_ and Clint are finding her. And I need your help." She said, glaring at him.

"KIDNAPPED?! WHY AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW-did you say you need my help?"

"Yes." she sighed.

* * *

_**Natasha and Clint**_

Natasha and Clint ran to the SHIELD assigned car that had been moved to the parking lot of the airport. Natasha was watching security videos again, tracking the car. What would have taken others days, weeks, took Natasha two minutes. There was a little girl on the line here.

She cursed under her breath. "He stole a boat."

The silence spoke volumes. "Maybe he stopped cloaking them...?" said Clint. It could be possible, he hadn't stopped at all on the way to the water.

"Fury, you still tracking them?" Said Natasha. After a pause, Fury gave them coordinates. "Traveling northwest." He added.

Natasha repeated the coordinates to Clint. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could get a boat?" said Clint to Natasha. They would steal one if they needed to, but for some people, the boats were their only income.

"Actually, yes." She dialed a number on her cell. "Bonjour? Jeremy? C'est Natasha." She paused, and Clint heard a nervous voice respond on the other end. "Non, vous avez rien fait de mal. J'ai besoin d'emprunter un bateau." Clint could tell that command disturbed the voice on the other end. His French got sharper. Natasha laughed darkly. "Vous oubliez qui vous parlez." There was a brief silence, then he asked why she needed the boat. "j'ai besoin de sauver une petite fille, Michelle." After a few moments, she smiled, said "Merci." And hung up. "We've got the boat." Said Natasha.

* * *

_**Stark Tower**_

Michelle's father walked into Stark Tower.

"May I help you, sir?" Asked the secretary. Michelle's father signed something to her, and she looked momentarily confused. "Oh, you must be Mr. Joyce. Go on up."

A few minutes later, he walked into the Avengers living room. Tony looked up, startled. _Why did I agree to do this? _He wondered. Maria was perched on the arm of the couch. She had said it would probably be better to hear this from someone he already knew as opposed to some strange SHIELD agent. And that she would kick his butt if he said no.

"Um, hey." Said Tony awkwardly.

_What is going on? _Signed Mr. Joyce. Tony looked at Maria.

"What's going on?" translated Maria.

"Well, I have news about Michelle." Mr. Joyce paled. "There's good news and bad news."

_Bad first. _Tony looked at Maria again.

"He wants the bad news first." She translated patiently.

"Well-" he looked at Maria, his expression clearly saying 'Do I haaaaave to?' She glared. "Michelle has eight days to live." Said Tony frankly.

Michelle's father blinked, then wavered. Maria was instantly beside him, helping him to a chair. He shuddered, silently sobbing. Maria gently put her arms around him. "There's still good news." She offered.

Tony was dumbfounded. Maria. Hugging. Someone.

Its a sign of the apocalypse.

Actually, Tony couldn't exactly bro-hug Michelle's father. That would have been awkward. And Maria still felt bad for the poor guy. First his wife, now his kid.

Michelle's father looked up and Tony met his eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't. He looked like... His soul was broken.

_The good news? _

"The good news?" Translated Maria, going back to her couch perch.

Tony blinked, wishing he could get the poor guy's stare out of his head. "Nattie and Clint are on their trail. Getting closer by the day." Said Tony.

mr. Joyce blinked and quickly signed _is this meeting over now, Mr. Stark?_

_"_Is this meeting over now, Mr. Stark?" Translated Maria. Tony nodded. Mr. Joyce got up, nodded to Maria and Tony, and walked slowly out the door, his head down.

"Thank you, Tony." Said Maria. Tony sat down on the couch.

"They'd better find Michelle. " said Tony angrily. She is all he has left. She can't die.

"They're the best." Said Maria, walking out the door.

* * *

**_Michelle and the devil himself- oops, I mean Niles._**

Michelle blinked angrily at her captor. She was back to the stupid duct tape again-meaning she couldn't talk at all. On the bright side, she was working on untying her hands. At this rate, she'd be done in 2030.

Niles steered the boat, his back to her. She stared daggers at his back. He felt her stare and turned around, smirking.

"This really tortures you, doesn't It?"

_I hate you. _

"Not being able to touch me."

_She rejected you. She rejected you! I hope you can read my expression; SHE REJECTED YOU, YOU PSYCHOPATH!_

Her gaze never faltered. "And you're going to die."

_Yeah, duh. Everyone dies. I could get hit by a bus. At least I'm going to heaven..._

"And when she comes for you, she will die too."

Her eyes narrowed. _If__ I go down, if _she_ goes down, you are coming down with us._

Ather narrowed eyes, he smirked again and went back to steering the boat.

_I hate you, _She started again.

* * *

_**i hate him too, Michelle. **_

_**Review!**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys should just go read the reviews. They are hilarious. **_

* * *

**Michelle**

Niles finished tying Michelle to a bomb. He looked at her, still smirking evilly. "Aren't you going to beg for mercy? Cry? Plead?" He asked.

Michelle snorted. "Hah! You're the only one who is going to need mercy! Natasha is coming after you! What the heck were you thinking?"

He slapped her. Looking eerily like the interrogation scene in Russia, Michelle took a deep breath, then looked at him emotionlessly.

"I was thinking that she would bargain for your life." He said, holding up the trigger for the bomb.

Michelle smiled. "If I'm dying anyway, why would she care?" She asked.

"Seven days more for her favorite little girl is worth the world to her."

Michelle blinked at him. "You can't win."

"I don't have to win. It's not about winning." he said, walking out of the large room.

He's right. Neither side necessarily had to win, but they both had to have revenge.

* * *

**_Clint and Natasha_**

"She has seven days left." Said Clint.

"I know." Murmured Natasha.

They rode along in the little boat silently.

"Romanoff." Said Fury.

"Yes, sir?"

"They are stationary approximately two miles to your northwest." said Fury. Natasha's breath caught. They were that close!

"yes, sir." she said. "Two miles northwest." said Natasha to Clint.

It's time for a little revenge.

* * *

**_Stark Tower_**

Tony had just told them about Michelle's kidnapping.

Pepper had jumped up out of her chair and quietly said, "Please be lying, Tony. Please."

Thor had flown out the window, probably to flatten a forest with his anger.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, his face unbelieving and worried.

All of this happened simultaneously.

But as they had quieted down, Bruce had closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his anger. His heart Raced faster and faster...

He failed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" yelled Hulk, throwing the table out a window. Tony calmly shot him in the back with a taser, having prepared for this outcome, but not expecting it.

"That's the first incident he's had since..." Breathed Pepper.

"The battles of Manhattan." finished Tony, walking over to revive his friend. A few moments later, a very embarrassed, very angry Bruce Banner woke up. "Hey man, at least you were wearing the super stretchy pants I made you."

Bruce closed his eyes, but a tear still trickled down his cheek. Michelle, the sweet little girl who couldn't care less about hulk, was kidnapped. "Why the hell aren't we already with Natasha and Clint?" He asked.

* * *

_**Ah, true, Dr. Banner. But should the Avengers come? Will they show up too late? Tell me in the reviews. I might ignore you all if I get inspiration, though. :)**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, by an overwhelming count of 3, you guys want the Avengers in on this. So, I will try, but the story does as the story wishes; I only write it down. **_

* * *

_**Michelle**_

Michelle sat calmly, strapped to the bomb. She hadn't much left to do. She had already cursed the very day Niles was born up to his great-great nephew's 99th birthday. Then she'd decided to suck it up and she prayed to God that Natasha wouldn't come. No matter what, Natasha shouldn't get hurt.

On the very dim bright side of things, Michelle had seen the security. There was very little; almost as if the deranged man was suicidal. Michelle wished she could pity him.

Michelle listened to the bomb tick away slowly. That was her life ticking away. She thought of all of the things she had wanted to do. She thought of the people she loved. She took a shaky breath. She would not cry. This was for Natasha. It was worth it for Natasha.

* * *

_**Natasha and Clint**_

Natasha and Clint stepped onto the beach, neither one making the slightest sound. Natasha charged her Widow's Stings; Clint pulled back an arrow.

Revenge Time.

Natasha scanned for security. There was none. Natasha made the universal crazy signal to Clint. He nodded back. Natasha gingerly walked into the room.

There he was. The man who is number one on Natasha's kill list. Niles. He stood with his back to them. He somehow sensed their presence. His deranged laugh filled the room For a split second before Natasha's Widow's Bites shocked him into shutting up and passing out.

Clint looked at Natasha after they'd tied him up. He would get what was coming to him later. First, they had to find Michelle.

Thats when the Avengers decided to burst in.

Michelle looked up, startled at the loud noise. _God, please, PLEASE, don't let it be them, don't let them get hurt..._

Natasha walked into the room first, the Avengers closely behind her. Natasha's eyes widened at the complicated bomb. She knew it was too easy.

Then she noticed the number. 30... 29...

The fastest they could defuse it was in 45 seconds. Forget logic, Natasha ran forward with Clint right behind her. Tony started too, but Natasha just said "No," keeping her eyes on he wires she was neutralizing.

"I can help!" He insisted.

"You don't know this type of bomb. Get out, now." Said Natasha, her voice cold. If she could just get Michelle free of the wires tied around her...

Michelle fell forward with a gasp as the wires released her. 4... 3...

Thor grabbed Clint and Michelle as Tony grabbed Natasha firmly around her waist. Cap and Banner were already gone. Tony and Thor crashed through the ceiling right as the island exploded. Natasha didn't even wince when Tony was catapulted through the air, ending up on the SHIELD boat by some miracle. Thor landed gently with Clint and Michelle.

Steve and Bruce stared at shock sat the place where the island used to be. They had taken Niles Richards back to the boat, and then suddenly, BOOOOM.

Before Tony even registered that Natasha was out of his arms, Natasha had wrapped Michelle in a tight embrace. Michelle smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.

That is, before the chemicals in her blood sped up and she passed out.

"Michelle?" Asked Natasha, alarmed. Then it hit her.

"Get back to base NOW. She needs medical stat. The chemicals are speeding up."

* * *

_**And... Not out of the forest yet. **_

_**Niles will get royally pummeled by every single Avenger. Just wait. I can't exactly let Michelle die. **_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! So! Will Tony save Michelle?**_

* * *

Natasha ran into the SHIELD medical bay. Most of the juniors got out of the way when they saw the usually icy Natasha _running _with an unresponsive little girl in her arms. The others who didn't move fast enough were shoved out of the way.

Natasha finally got to the room she was looking for; one that was unoccupied for sure. She laid Michelle down on the bed gently, turning around to look for the two scientists and her partner who were supposed to be behind her. Steve and Thor had been chosen to bring Niles to Fury.

A few moments later, Clint rushed in, trailing Tony and Bruce. Natasha quickly moved back so that Bruce and Tony could get to Michelle. While Bruce found the supplies, Tony checked Michelle's breathing and pulse. "Normal." Said Tony, stepping back. Bruce was the medical guy; Tony'd be useful later with the chemicals.

As Bruce walked back over, Michelle's eyes fluttered open. "Natasha?" She whispered, sitting up carefully.

Natasha was instantly beside her, her arm around her shoulders. "Michelle." Said Natasha. Her voice was relieved, but she knew that Michelle's life was now a lot shorter.

Bruce walked over. "I have to draw blood." Said Bruce apologetically, wiping off her finger with a sanitizing wipe.

Michelle winced into Natasha. "I hate needles." She said, squeezing her eyes shut. With all the pain she'd felt in the last few days, she didn't even feel it.

"Okay, we'll go do some blood work." said Bruce. Tony and Dr. Banner hurried out of the room. They had to get back to the tower; Tony had special instruments there.

Michelle hugged Natasha. "Are you really here? Am I dreaming?" breathed Michelle.

Natasha smiled. "I'm really here." she murmured. Michelle burst into tears. _It's about time she let it out. _"It's okay, it's okay..." She murmured.

Michelle clutched Natasha like her life depended on it. Suddenly, Her breathing got very shallow. Natasha quickly pressed a button and told a nurse. Within minutes, she was hooked up to a ventilator.

As Michelle struggled to breathe, she tapped Natasha's hand. She pointed to her eye, then her heart, then Natasha.

"I love you too, Michelle." said Natasha, brushing Michelle's hair gently.

* * *

_**Tony and Bruce**_

There really is no way to tell you what went on in the lab. Even if I did somehow manage to write it down, you would never understand it. Sorry, Tony and Bruce.

So, after about three hours of really confusing, complicated work, they had a hypothesis. "You think this'll do it?" asked Tony.

"Fairly positive." said Bruce. They both knew that there was no room for error; at the rate Michelle was deteriorating, they wouldn't have any time to try again.

They made several antidotes, just in case. "This better work." Muttered Tony. They had no time to make another at the rate Michelle was deteriorating.

* * *

_**At the medical bay**_

Natasha tensely watched Michelle. In the past three hours, Michelle had lost consciousness, couldn't breathe on her own, and her pulse was faint.

Tony walked in, his eyes narrowing in concern when he saw Michelle.

"Will it work?" Asked Natasha, spying the antidote in his hand. Tony took a deep breath and injected it into her arm. For a hopeful moment, her breath picked up.

And then she flatlined.

* * *

_**Lalalala review. **_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey! So! Sup guys! I'm so evil. _**

* * *

At the loud noise, a doctor hurried in, but Bruce was already there. He had found the warfarin and injected her with it. "Someone, CPR, now." said Bruce. It pained him that he couldn't do it himself.

The doctor started the compressions. Natasha gripped her chair, praying to whatever god was listening. After what seemed like forever to Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Tony, he took the paddles.

"Clear?" He asked, making sure everyone was away from the small girl. He shocked her. Natasha cringed. Wouldn't you know that that would be the moment Steve and Thor walked in?

"What's going-" said Steve.

"LADY MICHELLE!" yelled Thor, looking like he was about to knock a doctor aside.

Natasha got up, grabbing their arms and walking into the hall. "Michelle's-" Steve and Thor waited expectantly. "-dead. They're trying to bring her back." She said, keeping her face calm. Steve blinked in shock. Quickly, before Thor could yell, Natasha shushed him. "They're doing their best." She said quietly.

Thor struggled not to yell because Natasha is kinda scary. Steve blinked again. "How can they...?" It's fair that he's confused; this is just a little bit after his time.

Natasha sighed. "I'll explain later." They walked back in together.

Michelle was sitting up, sipping a glass of water.

_OKAY, SAY WHAT?!_

While Natasha had been gone, the CPR had spread the antidote through her blood. It was the chemicals that had caused her heart to fail. Once they had been canceled out, she was _fine._

"Michelle?" Asked Steve tentatively.

Michelle smiled. "Hi, Steve." she waved. Steve, bewildered, smiled back. Natasha looked to Tony.

"Her heart failed before the antidote spread." He explained. "Since the CPR kept the blood going, it spread the antidote. Once it spread, she woke up, wondering why everyone was staring at her."

Michelle smiled. "You can have a hug without me passing out now." She said, holding out her arms.

Natasha smiled back and hugged her. _I was worried. _ She signed.

_I know. _She signed back_._

_I love you. _She sighed, her face serious_. _The Avengers were confused, other than Clint, because they couldn't understand sign language.

_I love you too. When can I go home? I miss daddy._ Signed Michelle, looking eager_. _

Natasha grimaced. _As soon as we ditch the doctors. _Michelle smiled.

"Excuse me," she said, tapping the doctor's arm. "When can I go home?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "Well, you should stay overnight at least for observation. " said the Doctor, being lenient. Michelle sighed and nodded and the doctor walked away.

As soon as she was gone, she said "Okay, time to break out." Said Michelle. "I mean, I live with a doctor." she said, gesturing to Bruce. Natasha nodded and pulled something from her belt. "What's that?"

"Put it on." Said Natasha.

Michelle followed the instructions and DISAPPEARED. "OHMYGOSH I'M LIKE FLIPPING HARRY POTTER!"

Michelle and Natasha walked out of the room, Natasha visible, Michelle not. They were out in no time.

Now to see Michelle's dad.

* * *

_**:) went from OHMYGOSH DEATH to LOL HARRY POTTER REFERENCE!**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next to last chapter, I think. I watched the space shuttle pass over my house! It was awesome! :D **_

* * *

Natasha walked into Stark Tower, trailing the now visible Michelle.

"I'll tell him first," reminded Natasha. "Then i'll signal for you to come in. " she said.

Michelle nodded happily. She was finally, _finally_ getting to see her father!

Natasha walked into the room. Michelle's father looked up. _How's Michelle? _He signed, his face worried. Natasha would only be here with good or bad news.

Natasha smiled. "She's fine, she's here, and she has one hell of a story to tell." She said.

Michelle walked in, smiling. "Daddy?" She asked, peering into his face. Michelle's father, trembling, walked to her. He gently touched her face; Michelle smiled encouragingly. "I'm fine."

He collapsed to his knees, hugging Michelle to him. After a moment, he pulled back. _What happened? Tell me everything. _

Michelle flopped down on the couch. "Want to help me tell it, Natasha?" Asked Michelle, patting the seat beside her. Natasha and her father obediently sat on either side of her.

"Hold on," said Natasha, pulling a recorder out of her purse. "No need to go through debriefing if you're already telling the story."

Michelle took a deep breath. "Okay, so, about midnight, I got up to drink something when Niles tackled me. He, um, tied me up and-" she blinked here. "Knocked me out." Michelle's father looked angry.

"Then I woke up at a gas station and called Natasha on my earpiece." she looked at Natasha.

"That gave us an approximate location to start; we tracked you to there. But he started using a cloaking device." she said calmly.

"Then, he, umn, knocked me out again..." She said uncomfortably. "When I woke up, he gave me a shot with something that shortened my life. It really hurt." She said.

"We had tracked her down and were following the trail when we got the email saying she had nine days to live. We followed them to the airport, but we just missed them." added Natasha.

Mr. Joyce blinked. Then he hugged her tightly again and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, I contacted Natasha on the plane. She sorta cheered me up..." Said Michelle. "He took me to an island _and tied me to a bomb_" she mumbled.

_He tied you to a bomb?! _signed Mr. Joyce, hands shaking with anger. Michelle shrugged noncommittally.

"But as you can see, we got her back and Mr. Richards in custody." said Natasha quickly.

_What about the injection he gave her? _

"Tony and Bruce found an antidote." Said Michelle, leaving out the whole, you know, dying part. Michelle found herself in her father's arms again.

_I love you so much. _he signed, struggling not to start crying again. He looked up at Natasha. _Thank you. _

_No problem._ Signed Natasha back._ We all love Michelle. _

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

Michelle and Natasha were sparring in the gym. Just imagine that: the best assassin in the world against an eight year old.

"Duck...Left, right, jump...Kick, block, block... Jump, left..." Instructed Natasha. Michelle followed the instructions carefully. "Good job," said Natasha, stopping.

"Thanks..." said Michelle, taking a drink of water. Fury walked in a few moments later.

"Is it time?" Asked Natasha, already knowing the answer. Fury nodded.

* * *

_**Helicarrier**_

Ah, yes, revenge time. No one and everyone wanted to go first, so Thor was told to go first.

As Thor walked into the room, Niles looked up. Thor, for once, said nothing as he pulverized Niles with Mjolnir. After two minutes, a small beep resounded. Thor silently left the room.

Steve was next. Niles suffered through a good old-fashioned beat down that several of you reviewers wanted to give to Niles. After his two minutes, Steve walked out, disgusted at the thought that there were so many other people out there like him.

Niles wiped the blood from his face as Tony walked in. He wasn't allowed to use his suit; he instead used a small device to add pain to each punch thrown at Niles. By the time his two minutes were up, Niles was just barely starting to regret his decision. He quickly shoved that thought out of his head.

But the fun had only just begun.

Clint walked in next. He wasn't allowed to kill him, but he could use some of his trick arrows. I will just let you imagine that for a moment.

Then came Bruce. Without breaking stride, he turned into Hulk. Niles pathetically tried to protect his face. Hulk picked him up, growling, and slammed him into the ground, walls, even the ceiling. It went on like that the entire time; Niles shook uncontrollably as Natasha walked in.

"This is for taking my little girl." She whispered icily. It was the only words said to him yet that day. Fury said no killing. He said nothing about breaking bones. "Oops." She muttered, snapping his left arm. An involuntary whimper came from Niles. Natasha smiled. I am not such an author to write a torture scene as cruel as Natasha put Niles through.

Niles trembled. That had to be all, right? That's all the Avengers. Wrong.

The last one to walk in, Michelle only wanted to do one thing. It was the whole reason she'd asked Natasha to teach her self defense.

"Hello, Niles." Said Michelle, lifting Niles' chin to look at her. His face was entirely covered in bruises, his arm obviously broken. "Let's see how you like it." she growled. With a perfect kick to the head, Michelle knocked Niles out.

Oh how sweet revenge can be.

* * *

_**I lied. I think this is the last chapter. Anyone have any ideas? Should I do another? Should I stop? What should I do if I continue? **_

_**Review!**_

_**-JoMiSm **_


End file.
